Not Again
by Eagle Nebula
Summary: "If you kill him, I'll kill her." Shu said to his brother holding a knife on Yui's neck, as Reiji was about to stab Yuma's chest. "If you're willing to go that far for this man's sake, then he must mean a lot to you, isn't it Shu?"- It's exactly as that happened in Reiji's Ecstasy route in More Blood game. Based on that scenario, Shu x Yuma one-shot.


**A/N: The said particular scene in Reiji's route in More Blood got me really surprised. So, I got curious to write a 'Shuuma' about what happens to Shu and Yuma after the focus diverts on Reiji and Yui. Story starts from the scene of Reiji's ecstasy level 8. I just added my own ideas into it.**

 **N/B: This is my first MxM fanfic, that's why it might be a bit weird. Also, there might be errors as English isn't my first language. So, please ignore any kind of mistakes.**

* * *

Yuma woke up in a dungeon. First thing he saw was Yui. He was delighted to see her alone with him, but his body was totally numb. He felt himself like drugged. Last thing he remembered was, being injected by Reiji. Soon he fell down lying again, but didn't faint. In his dazed eyes, he could see something.

Two young boys. One looked like the little himself, and the other boy was blonde, with ocean blue eyes... But it wasn't Kou, it was someone else...just like...just like...

Even in his drugged state, Yuma tried to identify who it was...then finally the face snapped in his mind.

 _That Neet..._

Yui didn't know what to do. She also understood that Reiji did this. But she was upset. She loved Reiji, but that wasn't the issue. She remembered Reiji's maniac laughter when she saw him murmuring something about Yuma. Yui could clearly remember what Shu said at the school,

 _"You're plotting something, Reiji."_

"Seems Shu-san could be true. Why Reiji-san is doing this? And why he involved Yuma-kun?" Yui sadly thought.

Then she heard footsteps. Eventually, she saw someone coming. The person was none other than Reiji. But what made Yui's eyes widen, was an unconscious Shu being carried by his younger brother.

"It was such a hassle because he's uselessly large and heavy." the dark haired vampire sighed after putting his blonde brother down.

"Reiji-san...why?" Yui was clearly upset.

"If you're asking why I brought this two here..." Reiji smirked darkly, "I intend to use Yuma as a hostage...for harassing Shu."

"Why harassing Shu-san? And using Yuma-kun...how?" Yui had no idea what he was talking about.

"Ugh...I knew it..." Both of them looked down to find the blonde vampire awake.

"What?"

Shu managed to stand up, "I knew you were plotting something. You don't like me, right?"

"Of course I don't!" Reiji grumbled. "Specially the selfish assumptions and your attitude as if you know everything."

"Then go ahead and kill me." Shu reluctantly said. "At this point, I've no interest in something like living."

Yui saw in horror Reiji pulling a knife out from his pocket. But he said, "I expected you to say that. But I won't let you have an easy death, Shu. That's why, I brought him as well."

For the first time, Shu noticed there were not only three of them. "Isn't that...Yuma Mukami?"

"That name is for the present time, Shu. Why don't you look closer and...remember about the past?"

"Reiji-san, what's the meaning of this?" Yui was now confused. "How Yuma-kun is related-...?"

"Keep quiet and stay out of this!" Reiji shut her up.

Shu said nothing. He just slowly approached the unconscious half-blood vampire, whose eyes were closed, but his head was moving slowly. The Sakamaki tried to recognize.

In his subconscious mind, Yuma could see his past. The sad and lonely rich blue-eyed blonde boy, with whom he passed his childhood. The memories started to awaken in his brain. He realized his name wasn't Yuma before. He could clearly hear that blonde boy's voice calling him,

 _"Edgar"_

 _"Edgar"_

Yuma kept hearing the name in his mind. But at a moment, he heard the young voice being changed into a manly voice, and more clearer, louder, closer,

"Edgar!"

Finally Yuma's brown eyes hazily opened. He could see the same blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, but now it was a grown-up man, who was none other than that Neet. The tallest Mukami still was unable to move. He just tried to keep his half-lidded eyes on Shu, also to hear what they were talking about.

Shu's own eyes widened in shock. "Edgar? How it could be?! No, it can't be. He jumped into fire!"

"Fine. You don't have to acknowledge him as your lost friend. I don't care." Reiji said before approaching Yuma.

"What're you doing?!" Shu sensed something dangerous.

"Even in death, I want you to die after understanding your sin." The dark-haired pure-blood pointed the knife on Yuma's chest. "This knife is coated with special poison that could kill a vampire."

"Stop...it!" Shu said sternly. "This doesn't regard him, I'm the one you hate, so just finish me off."

"Please stop, Reiji-san!" Yui also pleaded.

"Why?" Reiji snorted to Shu, "You don't need to care what happens to him, if he means nothing to you."

Within seconds, Reiji's eyes widened to see Shu grabbing Yui, and holding a knife on her neck.

"If you kill him, I'll kill this girl."

And Yuma's vision went dark again.

* * *

About two weeks later, Yuma's eyes finally opened fully. He sat up and found himself in his room. He wasn't alone, his brothers were there too.

"Finally Yuma-kun woke up~" Kou said in a singsong voice. "I was seriously thinking about to pour a bucket of water on you."

"Yuma, how do you feel now?" Ruki asked.

"I'm okay now. That jerk and Sow...where're they?" He asked, remembering Reiji drugging him.

"They returned to their mansion after Shu Sakamaki brought you here. He had been stabbed on his arm by Reiji Sakamaki. I don't know the reason but later, they managed to get along somehow. And as expected, Reiji has become Adam. We're done here with that now."

Yuma went awfully silent. "What's wrong...Yuma?" Azusa asked to see his down face. "Are you sad...because you...couldn't become Adam?"

Yuma replied nothing, which made his brothers being convinced on Azusa's assumption. But the truth is, the subject of his thoughts was the incident two weeks before, Reiji holding a poisoned knife just above his chest and last thing he heard before fainting was Shu's voice.

 _"If you kill him, I'll kill this girl."_

Yuma's trails of thoughts broke with Kou's voice. "And we got this invitation card, M-neko-chan is getting married to Reiji-kun."

"Though none of us want to, yet we've to go. Because, Karl Heinz-sama sent himself this invitation card." Ruki informed. "But, Yuma can stay back, as he's not fully recovered."

"It's no problem. I'll go there." The brown-haired said, making Kou and Azusa surprised, as they thought Yuma was upset because of losing Eve.

"But Yuma-kun..."

"I need to go there." Yuma mumbled, but then became aware of being loud, "I mean, I don't wanna upset Karl Heinz-sama as it's a happy day for him."

Ruki heard his mumbling, and became suspicious, "Yuma, you just said you didn't want to upset him, so don't do any reckless in the wedding ceremony."

"Don't worry, I won't."

* * *

 **Time skip to after the wedding at Sakamaki mansion:**

All Shu wanted was the end of the annoying wedding ceremony as soon as possible. Finally when it was over, he quickly came back to his room for a peaceful slumber. Even though his wound had been healed, yet he was feeling a slight pain. He was tired too, so, he went sleeping within minutes. Despite of his deep sleep, he could hear something,

"Hey,"

Zzz...zzz...

"Oi!"

"So noisy... Zzz..."

"Wake up, you damn Neet!"

Now of course Shu's eyes opened wide, no matter how tired he was. He sat up to check if it was the person of his thoughts. And there the tallest brown haired vampire was, standing beside his bed, putting hands on hips. Brown eyes were filled with anger and desperation.

In the depth of his mind, Shu was somehow happy to see Yuma coming to him like this, but he didn't express it.

"What do you want?" The blonde asked wearily.

"I needed to talk to you...about our past."

He was taken aback. "What're you talking about?"

Yuma grew irritated at his dumbness. "You exactly know what I'm talking about! I wasn't entirely senseless on that day. Besides, I regained some memories of a childhood friend. It was...it was you, who was my friend, wasn't you?!"

Shu's expression became normal. "Even if I was, it doesn't matter anymore now. Everything has been changed."

"Everything might be changed but it still matters to me."

"Then just forget about it. Because there's no point now." With that the blonde pure-blood laid back again. "I haven't got any sleep the whole day. So, let me sleep now." He shifted his side, back facing Yuma.

Next thing Shu knew, he was laid straight on his back by a hard pull on his shoulder, with an angry brown-haired half-blood straddling on top of him, his face leaning down close to his. Instantly, cool blue eyes got locked on the desperate brown eyes.

"You blonde jerk!" Yuma's face was twisted not only by anger, but also by emotions. "You attempted to kill Yui...to protect me! I didn't come here to attend this wedding party, but only for you! I've known from her how you got stabbed by Reiji, you shielded me when he was gonna stab me! And you're telling me to forget everything after all of this?! If our past doesn't matter then why did you do all this just to save me?!"

Despite of Yuma's outrage, Shu could see the brown eyes glistening with tears. He gave him a deep look, which sped up the taller's heartbeat. Finally the pure-blood spoke up,

"I did that, because I didn't want to lose you...again."

That statement directly hit on Yuma's heart. His grip on the bottomed vampire loosened. The blonde continued,

"I'm the reason of your sufferings. I'm the reason for whatever happened to you."

"No, you're not." Yuma protested. "It was Reiji who burnt down my village."

"But I'm the reason for that, too. I'm the one who was responsible for all of this. So, there was no way I'd let you die because of me."

The Mukami didn't expect that from a spineless like Shu Sakamaki. Yuma realized anyway that Shu became spineless to run away from all the guilt he was bearing. But his cold vampire heart started to react by the fact that how precious he was to this pure-blood vampire.

Yuma was startled to feel a breath on his lips. His eyes widened to see Shu's face getting closer and closer, as the lying vampire was now raising himself up. And that caused the top vampire leaning back. The pure-blood was leaning forward to the half-blood, who was still on his lap. Yuma didn't realize that Shu was slowly pinning him down backwards, until he found himself laid on his back. But he didn't oppose it, realizing that he had already been overpowered by the other vampire, both physically and emotionally. The blonde's waist was practically between the brown-head's legs.

"You've no idea how I passed through after you were gone. So, I won't do the same mistake by letting you go..." Shu whispered looking deeply in brown eyes. "Not again...Edgar."

"Shu..." Yuma was losing the control on his mind. He was melting by his old friend. "I'm right here."

They stared each other a while before Shu started to lean down further. Yuma's face flushed to realize that it was a very awkward position for two males but he became powerless under the gaze of blue eyes. Then he managed to see a familiar look in those eyes.

"You...thirsty?" Being a vampire himself, it wasn't hard for Yuma to sense the thirst of another vampire.

"Yes...as Yui is committed to Reiji, so we're no more allowed to have her blood."

The Mukami debated with himself. His blood rushed to his face by the thoughts of that. He looked away flustered before finally stating,

"I know, I can't replace Sow...But you can have my blood if you want."

The blonde chuckled at the blushing mess of the taller vampire beneath him. "Can I really?" He whispered sensually, sending chills to the half-blood's spine.

"I-It's okay..." Yuma said quietly, "If it's...Ririe."

Shu smiled to see his old friend remembering his original name. As the half-blood vampire had his face turned aside because of hard blush, it gave the pure-blood an easy access to the side of his neck. He gave a long lick before sucking the skin of Yuma's neck, causing him shudder.

"Ahh...Shu!" Yuma shamefully tried to control his moans. "Shit!"

"Don't hold back. I want to hear." Shu said before sinking his fangs into Yuma's neck. As a vampire, the brunette didn't feel that much pain like a human was supposed to feel. It rather gave him a tingling feeling, and the blonde's action on his sensitive neck made his adrenaline go crazy. His hand automatically clutched the blonde hair, moans and gasps escaped from his mouth at the new sensation, only to encourage the other vampire to suck more.

Finally Shu pulled off before licking the wound clean. He filled the half-blood's neck with soft kisses and trailed up to his chin. His ocean blue orbs once again met Yuma's brown ones which were now glassy, also his cheeks were rosy and mouth was slightly open because of the treatment he just received from the pure-blood vampire.

"You're right. Your blood isn't like Yui's, it's much finer than her. But that's not the fact here. After you were gone, I never hoped to see you again. But as I found you now, so I won't let you go this time." He proceeded to lessen the distance between Yuma's face and his.

"Your blood, your body, your soul...your everything will be mine from now. So that you'll never think of leaving me alone...not again." Last thing Shu said before pressing his lips on Yuma's.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know your thoughts by reviewing. Depending on the reviews, I might continue this... ;)**


End file.
